The Legend of Yamamoto
by SaiyanHokage
Summary: A young man, who lives an insignificant life, just try's to make a little money. However, now he can't live his peaceful. Little life, he now has every major power in this world coming at him
1. The beginning

In a ruined town full of poverty and crime. There is one man who is just making it. A young man with jet black hair and green eyes is suspiciously holding a bag, and is jumping from building to building. On the docks of this town, there is a fleet of ten ships, as if someone just called a buster call. However, there were simply waiting, there was at least 1000 marines, waiting outside and inside this town. A little group of marines on a building noticed the young man

"THERE IS A KID RUNNING ON THE BUIDLINGS"

"THERE HE IS. GRAB HIM QUICKLY, AKAINU WILL KILL US, IF WE LET HIM GO. HE IS HOLDING THE MOST POWERFUL FRUIT IN THE WORLD"

Suddenly, all the marines were running all over the town.

The young man was hiding under a broken bridge.

"crap, I really got myself into a bad situation huh? What's so important about this bag anyway? What did that man mean when he said powerful fruit? Screw it. I just have to give this fruit to that man, and I will get my reward. Whatever is inside this bag isn't my business"

In the distance, the sound of marine's footsteps getting close was getting more and more transparent.

"crap, what do I do?"

When the men turned the corner, the young man was gone.

 **-Somewhere, in the new world-**

"L-Luffy Its been found"

"Nami what's wrong? What's been found?"

Nami took a breath, then proceeded "Whitebeards fruit has been found! In a small town, in the north blue. There are at least 1000 marines set there." …" a young man has found it"

2 men charged in the room. A women who was relaxing outside, reading a book, paused.

Everyone on that ship felt worried. If that fruit got in the hands of the wrong person…It wouldn't be good.

 **-Back to the town-**

The young man found himself in the sewers. Suddenly he got hit in the head.

"YOU IDIOT. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING CHASED BY HALF THE BLOOMING MARINES IN THE WORLD. YAMAMOTO, DO YOU REALISE HOW BAD THIS SITUATION IS? YOU MIGHT DIE"

Yamamoto paused. He realised that his childhood friend, Cookie, had just saved him from peril. But, he probably wouldn't be able to tell her why... He doesn't need or want anyone getting involved in this side of his life.

"listen, Don't worry ok? It will be fine. When this is all done, I'll take you shopping ok? You'll have a great time. For now, goodbye"

Yamamoto assured his friend, and ran off into the darkness of the sewers.

"Goddamn, it is dark, as hell in here, actually… it wouldn't be dark in hell would it?"

But before Yamamoto could start this little debate with himself, he noticed something red in the distance. It was getting closer and closer, then it flew past him…He looked behind himself. It was lava. He started asking himself why there was lava in the sewers of his little town.

"What the hell is that?" Yamamoto questioned his eye sight, when he saw something more peculiar.

It was a floating lava arm. However, as it got closer he realised that it was connected to a body. A body in a suit.

"I heard rumours…Of a marine who fights with lava. but that can't be true… A man who is lava itself? How does that make sense, crap I have to run, I might seriously die if I don't move!"

Suddenly, he ran. He ran faster than ever before. But whenever he turned a corner, he was met with a wall of lava. Crap.

"This dude already thought I was going to come down here?! How smart is he?" Yamamoto, exclaimed this as he turned around but it was too late

He was trapped. Lava behind and lava forward.

"Crap, there is nothing I can do…. I'm going to die"

In the corner of his eye, he saw a hole in the wall, and quickly climbed through.

The man with a lava arm stopped "it seems the rat has escaped"

Yamamoto, realised that he had been going through this hole for a good 30 minutes, then he saw the light at the end of the whole.

"I'm finally out, but where am I? THIS SITUATION IS GETTING WORSE. Wait that's the tree! I'm here, this is where I'm supposed to meet with him"

He heard a footstep, and saw a giant man walk through… it became clear that I wasn't a human. This thing was huge and had a book in its hand.

"crap. I saw this on a newspaper a while ago. Its name is a pacfa. No paci- aw screw it. It isn't important"

"BEEEEEEE" A bright light started shining from its mouth.

" what the hell! All of that to just die!"

Suddenly, Yamamoto opened the bag and saw the fruit. And recalled that it was called powerful. The most powerful. He just prayed to whatever entity in the sky, that It was a good as it was called

He ate it

Yamamoto didn't feel any different. However, the situation hadn't changed. There was still a huge threat in front of him, so he looked deep in him and did what his instinct said…. PUNCH!

He threw his arm forward, and destruction let loose


	2. The beginning(part 2)

Cracks starting forming in the air

"maybe I did something wrong?"

Suddenly, the robot started sliding backwards and then got sent flying at incredible speeds. Yes, now the problem was fixed. But this only caused more trouble. Every marine on this island was now aware of his Yamamoto's position and was running to him quickly. Suddenly he felt a chill go up his back and ice form around him.

"Oh my god. Is there an ice man too?"

"An ice man? Yes. An enemy? No. I've been watching you for a while, I've been making sure that fruit didn't go in the right hands…and I see it didn't" the man smiles "I've prepared a boat for you at the end of this forest. Sail and go far away"

"But…I can't leave cookie", he hesitates "she's like me, she has no one"

In a brash, and reckless way, he charged back into the town, desperate to bring his one and only friend with him.

"Kids these days huh? They really are idiots" The man chuckled "Well, he probably won't die, with that power in him" The dark skinned man realised he was hungry and decided to go find some food.

- **Back in the town-**

"I wonder what happened to Yamamoto… I hope he's ok"

"Don't worry about me, are you ok?"

"Yamamoto! Why are you here?! You need to escape"

"I couldn't leave just yet… Come With Me!"

"What? Leaving the village?"

"Oh come on. It's just you and me looking out for each other in the village, let's just do the same outside."

"Fine, you need someone looking out for you anyway"

Yamamoto jumped down from the roof, he somehow got on and ran with cookie. However, all that was pointless. They were face to face with another robot.

"Crap!" Yamamoto shouted "RUN COOKIE. RUN NOW"

But this robot didn't release a light from his mouth, rather he attempted to slap them and everything blacked out.

- **Somewhere far far away from the havoc in the village-**

Yamamoto and cookie was both laying in a field of grass, however they were simultaneously looking up at the mask of a boat. Yamamoto stood up and noticed that they were on a boat, but even stranger was that the crater they formed had the shape of a bear's hand.

"Oi are you alright?" A strange creature walked up to them, a racoon of some sort

"A talking racoon?"

"SCREW YOU. IM A REINDEER" Suddenly, the little racoon got bigger, and certainly wasn't a racoon anymore, however reindeer was still a way off.

"Now now, Chopper, we don't want to scare these 2 little children. It appears that they were sent here by Kuma"

Cookie woke up, only to faint at the sight of a skeleton

"Brooke isn't this the kid in the newspaper?" said Chopper

Brooke paused "Your right" … "Do you suppose he has the power too?"

"In any case, I will take his friend to my room, I will let her rest for a while" Chopper attempted to reach for Cookie, but Yamamoto suddenly got up and pulled his fist back

"NO ONE CAN TOUCH COOKIE" But before he could throw his arm forward, a man in a suit appeared before him and grabbed his arm.

"I would advise against doing that" … "If you do have that power, destroying this ship would only assure your demise, seeing as you can't swim."

Yamamoto calmed down.

"Come, let me give you some food while 'Cookie' heals" The man took Yamamoto away and whilst 'Chopper' took Cookie away.

- **back to the ruined town-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED? WE HAD HALF OF OUR MILITARY MIGHT, IN THE ONE ISLAND AND HE ESCAPED?"

"I WANT THIS VILLAGE DESTROYED, IM ISSUING A BUSTER CALL. NO ONE ON THIS ISLAND IS SURVIVING.2


	3. The beginning (part 3)

Fire rose. The entire town was covered in smoke and flames. There were no survivors.

"WE ARE DONE HERE" Akainu exclaimed "LETS RETURN"

"SIR"

"What?"

"I saw something…"

"Do not waste my time. What did you see"

"Kuma or one of the pacifista made the boy and a girl disappear"

The admiral's body started glowing a deep red, and it was clear that he had been angered. All the soldiers started getting back in fear… of what was about to come.

"Someone…bring Sentomaru here"

- **Back to the straw hats-**

"So, what's your name? I'm robin" A beautiful women with dark hair calmly spoke in an enticing voice.

"Yamamoto is my name, my friend who is sleeping is cookie"

A man with a suit and blonde hair brought a cup of tea to Yamamoto. He was nice to Yamamoto, but something about him was suspicious told Yamamoto decided he should keep him away from cookie.

"Do you honestly have that power?"

"Geez Sanji, you could have waited a moment" Said Chopper as he walked in with cookie, but Yamamoto was too absorbed in himself, notice her presence.

"There was a giant robot, I was about to die... I had to eat it to survive."

The room suddenly felt gloomy, and dark. Then, the door opened, and a dark skinned boy with a long nose walked in, with a boy who had a straw hat. However, completely unaware of the situation.

"MEEEAAAATTTT IM STARVVVVING" The boy with a strawhat stretched his arm around Sanji and attempted to pull him, but ended up falling over himself.

"Luffy you idiot… Can you not see that we have a guest? Yamamoto meet Luffy, our captain, the long nosed man is our sniper, usopp"

A smile spread across Usopp's face

"You may have heard of me, I'm a great warrior of the sea, the man who freed everyone who was captured by Doflamingo and turned into toys. Some know me as Sogeking, others usoland. But, you? Just call me 'Great Warrior'"

Then, as if a demon had entered, a woman with revealing clothes and long orange hair, walked in and punched Usopp and Luffy. It was at this moment; Yamamoto had learned not to cross that women ever.

"I'm Nami, excuse these two fools please" But, before Yamamoto could reply

BANG. The ship had been shaken, and someone yelled

"MARINES, EVERYONE PREPARE FOR COUP DE BURST" Everyone got up and ran out the room.

Cookie finally spoke "What the hell is that?"

"JUST GRAB ONTO SOMETHING QUICKLY CHILD" A rather disturbed man with a shut eye and 3 swords, yelled at Cookie and Yamamoto. He looked as if he had been violently woke from a nap.

 **To be continued…**

 **People please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, try to help me improve rather than break my spirit lol.**

 **If you like it, then review and tell me what things you liked** **J**

 **And tell me if I should consider pairing or if I should try keep it action packed.**


End file.
